Erza Scarlet X SSCB! OC: My Princess
by JackDroid1999
Summary: NOTE: SSCB means Shy, Submissive, Childish, Babied OC This is My second My Erza Love story with Erza and this brand New OC


_**_Full Title: Erza Scarlet X SHY SUBMISSIVE CHILDISH BABIED OC: Welcome Home!  
_**___  
___**_About the OC: Jackson has Been Erza's Boyfriend for about 2 months and he does tend to cower around her just everyone else He also loves her and sometimes would go on Missions with her as He can do all sorts of spells, Like Destructive spells, Healing spells, Conjuring spells and had even studied the ancient language of the Dragon's called the Dragon-Shouts. He also wields a Sword with a free hand up for spells and he even has a Pet Beagle/Pointer Mix Named Marshall who is really shy around people. Jackson usually does whatever Erza says without question but Loves to do so as they are entirely in a loving relationship. He is also the shy type and is as tall as her chest BTW._**_

__~3rd Person POV~  
__The Guild was quiet as per usual before she doors busted open and Erza came walking in carrying the Massive Tusk of a massive beast that was covered on the rim with jewels. She drops the Tusk and asked everyone in the room in a tone that would send chills down even a Dragon's spine  
"Where is Jackson?!"  
They all froze up before the Man himself ran towards her and said His hello with a big smile and his usual cute and childlike personality with some sorta feel that just warms her heart  
"Um...H-Hi... Ezra!"  
He looks down and Blushes which caused Erza to lighten her mood and develop a slight smile on her face and started giggling a little bit. She then told him  
"Hi, Jackson. Now give me a Hug."  
He then complies and Happily gives her a hug in which his face was would usually be in her chest but she is wearing her Chestplate she hugs back while his face I bright red. She said to him  
"That's a good boy, now I'm tired, so let's go to my house."  
"O-Ok."  
They then left As she pulled him into her side with his head laying on her chest plate. On the way there she changed armor so It could be me comfortable for him to rest his head on her. He looked up at her face and told her  
"I-I-I Missed you Erza."  
He was Burning red and she looked down smiling at him and gave him a loving peck on the forehead and she asked him with a smile on her face  
"You want to stop by and we get some strawberry Cake?"  
"S-Sure."  
She smiles as he was still red and his face buried in her Valumptious chest because of how he was feeling and his attempts to try and suppress his Blush. He always feels this way around her as he never understood why she actually likes him as he's basically a scared little child most of the time and there is a reason for that He suffers from a condition where for every 4 years that he is old he only mentally and to some extent Physically Develops by one year as some reason no one can understand and He is currently twenty but he the personality and some of the physical Attributes of a 5-year-old and still keeps the intelligence of the 20-year-old he is. Ezra had developed a crush on him when they first met because of how gosh darn cute he can be and that he Really brings out her motherly side which is something no one ever sees. You might be wondering what if Erza ever wants to have kids and yes he can do that for her as he is still twenty years old just In case if you are wondering.  
Jackson was walking with her with his face in her chest as to hide his Burning red blush but instead, it only seemed to increase it and Erza seemed to Notice it by how much her chest is Heating up and she decided to tease him a little bit. She then said to him  
"Can you look for a moment, Jackson?"  
He slowly Obliged and then she stole a kiss directly from his lips permanently staining his face red. After 2 minutes of Making out, she lets go and He was less than Amused.  
__~Jackson POV~  
__To say the least, I was truly less than Amused and I would let her have it if I wasn't kind of scared of her so I just settled for this Line instead  
"E-E-Erza Why did you do that?!" I turned a bright Pink "Why would you go straight for the Lips and why in the middle of Public?!"  
She smiled and told me  
"Oh come on! You're so cute that at least one girl has to have done that to you before."  
"N-N-No T-T-That W-Was My first K-Kiss..."  
She blushed red and I did not know what I was thinking But then I launched forward and smacked My lips Against hers and aggressively started kissing her. It lasted for another two minutes before we had to break for air and Erza asked Him  
"What was that for?!"  
I replied Smugly  
"That was Payback."  
At first, she was shocked but then she started softly laughing and then she told me with a smile and her cheeks Rosey red  
"Your so Petty Jackson!"  
I got frustrated and Replied  
"I am Not!"  
I pouted and crossed my arms like a little Kid and then Erza got down to my level and started apologizing to me.  
"Look Jackson I'm sorry Ok. I should have never done that and I hope you can forgive me. If you want I'll Play dinosaurs with you and then We'll cuddle in bed afterward. How does that sound?"  
I then Glomped her and started kissing up and down her neck and Then Erza told me  
"Jackson Please Stop! Wait till we get home Ok?!"  
I then stopped and I smiled as she Picked me and started carrying me Bridal style back Home but not before We got our Strawberry Cake at the Bakery first.  
__~Time Skip and Also Now Erza's POV~  
__After a brisk walk with Jackson in one of my arms and the bag with 2 of the two cakes in the other but halfway there he decided to be a dear and carried the Cakes for me as I used my free hand to Pet his Messy Black Hair. When I opened the door to my house we walked in and Jackson Immeaditly went to Play with his Plastic Dinosaur Toys. I swear its this Childlike personality of his is what I truly do so adore and As he was playing I got the cakes ready and Jackon then came to eat. I was nervous to ask him this question I was about to ask but I did so anyway as I saw his carefree self playing with his smallest toy on the table and It helped me remind myself I'm doing this for not just for me and him but for us.  
"Jackson?"  
He got nervous again  
"Y-Y-Yes."  
"I want you to move into my house so that we can start living together. Got it, Ok?"  
"Y-Y-Yes. B-B-B-But... Does that mean We Have to share a bed together?"  
"Yes."  
He turned Bright Pink and My expression went from one of that Demands Order to one of that of Compassion. I put my hand on top of his and I asked him with sincerity in my voice  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
He sighed and Replied  
"No. I'm just nervous about sharing a home with you and that we have to share a bed with you and I'm even worried that might lead to... You know what."  
"You mean Sex?"  
"Yeah, You know that stuff! I'm afraid I might walk in the bathroom during your shower or when your in our bedroom getting dressed and you would get mad at me and yell at me If I did."  
I smiled and told him while I moved him to sit on my Lap  
"Jackson. I don't care if any of that stuff happens and I even would like it if we could take a shower together or we would both be under the sheets without clothes..." His face was a bright pink while I said this "... The point is I would be happy to share a home with you as It would Only help our love grow. Don't you think so?"  
He smiled and told me  
"Yeah! It'll help Our Love grow and I truly do love you, My sweet scarlet Princess."  
We shared a kiss and I asked him rhetorically  
"Are we now using pet names now?"  
"Y-Yeah I guess..."  
I hugged him tighter with my Breats on top of his head and told him with a big smile plastered on my face  
"Ok, Then My Little Dumpling."  
I could tell he was A Little annoyed by the name but decides to put that to the side and I now realize I have a new thing to tease him about. I then picked him up and carried him to my bed in which I tossed him on it and I asked him while removing only My Blouse and Bra just to tease him a little before this extra special night of cuddling  
"You ready Big boy?"  
He only nodded as I crawled on top of him and we started cuddling the night away.  
__~TimeSkip~  
__We lied on the bed with I laying on the bed and Jackson Laying on top me using my bare Breasts as His Pillows. I started petting his head and He asked me__  
__"E-E-Erza?"  
"yes."  
"C-C-Can we Sleep Like this Tonight?"  
I was about to knock him upside the head but I stopped myself and I asked them while Gesturing to my Breasts  
"Are they really that comfortable?"  
He told me "Yep!" While fluffing them up like Pillows and shoved his face into my cleavage with a big smile on his face and also On mine as well.  
"I love you, Jackson," I told him  
"I Love you too My princess."  
He then peacefully fell asleep as I just kissed him goodnight and fell asleep myself.  
**_**The End.**_**


End file.
